


Zombie-bite

by orphan_account



Series: Hale & Stilinski FBI-investigations [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Feels, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Dorks, Established Relationship, Eternal Sterek, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles wakes up in the dark with Derek, knowing one thing for sure: he was bitten by a zombie.





	Zombie-bite

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story! If you like it, please leave a message or a kudos. have a good day!

Zombie-Bite

“Stiles. Stiles! God damnit, Stiles, open your eyes right now and show me you're still alive in there. Jesus, Stiles, come on. Don't leave me alone in here, or I’ll swear I’ll throw a fit.”

“Stiles, please.”

“Oh god, please open your eyes and tell me you're okay. I can hear your heart beating, so you can’t be gone. You’re even breathing regularly and your heartbeat is stable. So why the hell won’t you wake up?”

“Why are you so damned stubborn, Stiles? Stiles!!!!!”

“Something’s wrong, isn’t there? You bumped your head, or you hurt yourself pretty badly and I can’t get you back. You won’t listen. I can’t do this, Stiles, not after we just found each other.”

“You just won’t listen, will you? Stubborn mule. Stiles, I’m not kidding about this. I can’t handle life on my own. I can't do this on my own. Stiles, I'll go stir crazy without you. I -” 

The one voice in this entire world that could probably wake me up from this sleep of the dead, kept on repeating my name. It reached me in the depths of the abyss my soul was hovering in. Reality waited, but out there was nothing but pain. Here, there was peace and quiet and no pain at all.

The voice just wouldn’t stop talking to me. Its sharp tones were enough to stir something of fear and anxiety inside of me. It warned me that I was in deep shit. Yet all I could do, was nothing. I just lay there and did absolutely nothing. My head hovered on something warm and soft, and still I could do nothing.

The voice became sharper, more intense and horrified.

“Stiles, I am not kidding. If you don't get your butt off the ground now we are toast. I can’t take care of you and fight back at the same time. Please, please. Please wake up.”

Toast? My stomach churned. I needed food badly. It felt as if I hadn’t eaten for ages. God, how could I be hungry at a time like this? I should be thinking of headaches and sore ankles and all the parts of my anatomy that were hurt right now.

The voice was right. Perhaps I should get up and do something useful, like getting the hell out of here, wherever “here” was. I had no clue of my whereabouts right now. I felt good the way I lay here. Strangely enough I still couldn't move an inch. My body wouldn't listen to my mind. There was nothing much I could do but lie wherever it was I was lying.

I remembered then with a shock. I knew what the warmth was that I felt underneath me. I was lying face up in Derek's arms, who had pulled me up to protect me against the cold that seeped through the rest of my body. He held my arms up too, keeping them protected against the cold.

The ground below my back and legs felt cold and sandy. His lap was cold too, as if he'd been out in a winter's storm for ages. Seeing a wolf radiated heat a lot more than humans, this could only mean we had been here for quite some time.

Derek’s hands touched my cheeks while he tried to wake me up. They were cold too. Jesus, it was freezing in here and my clothes didn’t feel warm enough at all. This place felt as cold as a tomb. It actually sounded like one too. Where the hell were we?

My body felt as if it had been beaten up by a hammer. Everything felt stiff and sore. I remembered falling into the deep. I kept on falling forward, as if nothing could stop me at all.

It felt strange and almost like a nightmare, but it was very real. I was physically falling down an endless flight of stairs. It wasn’t any old staircase either. It was covered in stone. I had fallen down stone-carved stairs that had been here for centuries.

I remembered the strong wind that pulled at my clothes and the tripping over the branch of the oak tree that someone planted here hundreds of years ago and the inability of keeping myself straight when the ground below me suddenly sunk away, followed by the actual fall.  Then nothing.

Something was definitely wrong with this place. Wherever we were, it sounded hollow, like the inside of a large stone-carved room or a vault.

No, it was different. It sounded hollower. Like the inside of a … grave. A large, stone grave. A tomb. A damn tomb that was so large that it could keep two people inside its walls for eternity, until there was nothing left to do but go crazy and howl at the wolves.

Oh god, it was a grave. I could scent the smell of death (corpses), the reek of eternal fear (me). The darkness of nothingness (hell). I could actually picture the coffins in my mind's eye. Large, rotting coffins, with decaying bodies in them.

This was like a horror movie, like Night of the Living Dead.

Oh god and then I remembered the rest of it.

I remembered the Zombies. The nest of god damned zombies. The darkness. The attacks. The falling. This was more like The Walking Dead.

The bite. They bit me before I tripped and when I tumbled in, then came after Derek too and shoved him in too. They followed us down the stairs, pushed us into this grave and sealed up the door around the same time that I passed out completely.

Jesus Christ, they locked Derek and I in and wanted to make us one of them. Maybe I already was.

My eyes flew open. I stared into Derek's. I could see him in the darkness. His shape, his shadows and his red eyes. Derek always had a flashlight stashed away. He took it out of his pocket and put it on top of a coffin standing next to us.

The flashlight lit the tomb and I almost wished it didn’t. There was nothing much more to see in here than the four coffins and the two of us. Derek’s eyes filled with worry and fear when they switched back to normal.

“Oh good, you're awake. Good. Jesus, Stiles. You got me worried. For a while there I was thinking – “He stopped embarrassed, unable to say the words that were buried deep inside his mind. And suddenly I knew what he was thinking. I was one of them. Or becoming one of them.

They had bitten me in the ass. Literally. It hurt. It stung. It ached and itched. And here I was, ready to transform into a zombie. A living dead. A corpse. They were waiting for me to join them in their little zombie nest and forget about our apartment with our new 4K-TV, the program package including some porn and the good pizzas that were delivered every two nights or so by a man named Dick. And of course, there was the sex. So much of it. So good, so wonderfully good. I came undone in Derek’s arms every night since we declared our love for one another thanks to a night in a ghost town.

Zombies don't eat pizzas, do they? They eat human flesh. They devour it with their huge teeth and extended fangs that they need to tear off the meat from bones. They live in the dark, crawl into their graves when they need to sleep and keep an eye out for those unwilling

victims that are stupid enough to wander near their habitat.

My head still lay on Derek's lap and suddenly didn't feel so comfortable anymore. I felt warm, itchy, aching. This was not good. I tried to move, but still couldn't. My entire body felt numb. I couldn't move one inch. Oh man, this was bad.

“Easy,” Derek warned me when he saw me struggle. “You fell down the stairs, remember? You're hurt pretty badly, Stiles. Your body is still in shock.”

Shock, my ass! This was not shock but the living hell. It was All Hallow's Eve after all. Halloween, for the not-so-into-the-supernatural-and-paranormal-thing. Anything could happen tonight, anything at all. I felt so hungry.

Finally, I willed myself to move and my body fortunately listened. I lifted my head and looked away from Derek. I didn't want to look him in the eye right now and know he would not like

what he was going to get from me as soon as I turned zombie-boy. Would I feel the urge to crack open his skull and eat his brains, like that girl in that series on Netflix?

“Don't tell me we are where I think we are?” I groaned, while I finally managed to sit up somehow and move away from Derek, until I was up on my knees holding my head that felt like the largest egg in the world. Derek watched me intently. 

“Yep.”

“Oh man. The grave?”

“Yep. You found it. Literally fell into it.”

I felt sore and hurt. Oh god, if I was going to turn into a zombie, would I die a horrible, hurtful death first? Would I see the light? Would my soul then leave my body and leave an empty shell that would somehow become an evil entity like the Nogitsune had been? Would I bite Derek in his gorgeous ass next and turn him around as well? Was that even feasible with wolves?

Oh god no. Please, no. I couldn't do that to him, could I? But would Zombie!Stiles have a choice? No, he wouldn't. He would destroy his soulmate without remorse. I crawled away from him.

“Hey, where are you going?” he asked hurt, obviously oblivious to my anxiety.

“Anywhere but here,” I shrugged.

“Get back here, Stiles. You’re freezing and hypothermic and there is nothing you can do for now. We're stuck. I need to keep you warm.”

“Am I going to live?” I asked quietly.

He smiled. “You are alive, idiot. Be happy about it too. You made quite a fall. I was sure you would have cracked your skull.”

“You don't have a mirror by any chance?” I asked.

“A flashlight, will that do?” Derek asked surprised.

“Shine the light in my face, will you?”

“Why?” Derek asked shocked.

“I want to know what I look like. Tell me what you see;”

Derek did as I asked and shone the light over me for a brief moment, before straying it towards the rest of this place. I closed my eyes tired. The light hurt a wee bit and I would throw up my guts if I didn’t watch out.

“What can you see?” I asked groaning.

“Coffins, Stiles,” Derek shrugged. “Caskets filled with people that died ages ago. Old Alpha-Me doesn't like this place either, you know. I want to get out too. I've tried to crawl over those creepy critters that walk these floors and find a way out, but I couldn't. I've pushed and shoved against the door and nothing worked. It's the middle of the night, so no one is going to hear us scream. It’s not like people are stupid enough to walk graveyards at night.”

“Can you roar, Derek?” I asked.

 “You bet your life I could, but it wouldn’t work since these walls are made of stone and nobody would hear me. I want to get the hell out of this place, Stiles. It gives me the jitters.”

“I'm here to protect you,” I spoke bravely.

Derek laughed.

“You? Ha! You're not even capable of standing up straight. What are you going to do to help me then, Stiles? You can barely hold up your gun.”

“I don't know,” I shrugged. “Shoot and beat the crap out of the zombies and protect my soulmate?”

Derek looked strangely at me, flashing his light straight into my eyes. I chose to ignore the coffins all around us and the look on his face that spoke of a strange fear that wasn’t there before. Oh god, how and why in the world did I ever get myself into this? And how the hell were we going to get out?

I felt very hot now. Burning up, really. Was this another sign of death? I had never died before. Or, not that serious anyhow. I mean, I hadn't really been technically dead before, had I? I mean, not really. Not like this. So how would I know what it felt like to die a painful, slow death?

“Derek, I have to ask you something,” I said slowly.

“Sure.”

“Come closer.”

Derek moved closer, again holding up the light. Was he really afraid of me or was that just in my mind?

“I was bitten, wasn't I? I had to be.”

He hesitated. “I don't -”

“Derek, you must have seen it. That thing, it was so close to me. It touched me and I felt it, and -”

“I heard you scream and shout and curse but I didn't see it, Stiles. I lost track of you up until the point you fell in here. They were close, that I do know, but I don’t know why they would hurt you.”

“It was a nest, Derek, just like I said. They live around here.”

“Live, Stiles?”

“You know what I mean. Shit, Derek. I am going to become one of them, aren't I? I can feel it now. My teeth are changing, aren't they? I'm growing fangs.”

“I thought only werewolves grew fangs,” he muttered.

“Zombies too.”

“Not in that Michael Jackson video.”

“Yeah well, Michael Jackson looked fake even then, in that clip.”

“That was a mask, Stiles. And make-up. Besides, you didn’t grow fangs. You're normal. Up until now. Well, if that’s even feasible for you, I mean, to act normal,” Derek scowled, but he laughed too.

“Oh hell. Derek, it's crawling with spiders around here. Look!”  I squealed like a little girl.

Derek's flashlight instantly went down to our feet, and there they were. Dozens and dozens of little spiders crawling all over the place. Derek groaned when they approached his, fortunately leather clad, feet.

“Shoo, shoo!” I yelled and created a dust cloud with the tip of my left foot. They dazed and rushed off. I had still been on my knees before, but now I was up, dancing on my feet. I felt dizzy, exhausted and still very warm.

“Easy,” Derek warned me and grabbed me tight.

I pushed him away. “Don't touch me. I might already be dead.”

“You sure look alive to me. Stiles, you're still very much here, you know?  And even so, if you are dead, I will bite your head off. I promise you that.”

“Oh, thank you,” I muttered dazed. “How would you do that exactly?”

“With my teeth of course. Stiles, don't look at me like that. You'll be fine. You weren't bitten, okay? It's all in your head.”

“Really? Then take a look at my ass and see the bite. Derek, I felt the bite in my ass cheek and it was terrible.”

“Oh, don't be such a baby, Stiles,” he laughed. “You'll live, I'm sure. There's more to this place than just spiders, Stiles. See that? Bugs.” He pulled a face in disgust.

“Yep, they love to eat the corpses,” I muttered. Do you know you can establish one's death by determining the larva and age of the bugs?”

“Thanks for that gruesome detail, Stiles. I gather you watch CSI?” Derek groaned.

“So do you. It's like National Geographic, Derek. I force you to watch it with me, remember?”

“I usually fall asleep,” Derek snorted. “Now sit down again before you collapse, Stiles. You look like hell.”

“Like death, you mean.” I sat down and touched my teeth. “I am really certain my teeth are growing.”

“They are not and you are not growing horns either.”

“That's for demons, not for zombies.”

“I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've last read up in my “Zombie for Dummy's” manual,” Derek sighed. “Now, let's find a way out of here, shall we? I don't fancy a night sleeping in a coffin with Mrs. Brown who died in 1765. This place does scare the shit out of me, even if I am a bloody werewolf.”

I watched Derek go up the slippery stairs. He tried to open the door at least ten times but it didn't budge. I felt tired and just sank on the floor next to the coffin of Eliza Wood, daughter of whoever.

“We're in trouble, Eliza,” I told her.

“Let's just wait until morning, Stiles,” Derek finally sighed. “Someone is bound to find us.”

“It's Halloween, Derek. Everyone will be out trick or treating until eternity, and we'll be stuck in here until we die of hunger and famish, or from zombie bites. But you know what? I’m giving you the permission to devour me just in case. We don’t both need to die.”

Derek walked down the stairs and sat on the edge of Eliza's coffin, oblivious to the whereabouts of his gorgeous ass.

“Stiles, I cannot believe you dragged me into this. I do not believe in zombies alright? I came here because your childish enthusiasm once again got the better of you and I knew I should have kept a better eye out for you. Instead of saving your ass during your tripping over that branch and falling straight into this cellar tomb and bumping down the stairs, I found myself trapped in this place with you thanks to the no-doubt very strong wind that shut this 

door. Very nice indeed. Nothing you can do about it now, but here we are. Let's stop whining about zombies and anything that is out of the ordinary and find ourselves a way out of here, okay? If needs be you can rest your achy head on my lap all night. Just relax and stop being such a baby.”

I moved forward and strained my neck. “Touch my face. Do I not feel warm, Agent Derek?”

His hand touched my skin. Instantly he looked troubled at me. “Very. You are feverish, I would say.”

“Now, how can I be feverish if I have not been bitten by a zombie?”

“You know what? You should lower your pants and let me take a look at your ass.”

“Yeah right. Forget it, dude. You got your chance earlier. Now forget it. My fangs are growing and I'll make a zombie out of you in about two hours or so.”

Sulking I returned to my seat on the ground, but he was faster than I was. Before I knew it, Derek was groping my right buttock and staring at what-no-doubt-in-my-mind-was my zombie-bitten behind.

“Stiles, that's not a zombie-bite,” he exclaimed. “It's a bite alright, but I'd put my money on a spider. You've been spider-loved on your way down the stairs. No doubt by one or several of the many thingies crawling on the floor here.”

His flashlight lit the floor again and he knelt down to take a closer look. Not at my ass thank you very much, but at the creepy spiders on the floor. I took the advantage of pulling up my pants and regaining some dignity.

“I don't know this species,” he frowned. “I'd call them the tomb spider for now, but lord knows what they are. You need medical care. I don't know how sick you could become. Some spiders can really scare the hell out of you.”

I stared at him. And then I touched my teeth again.

“No fangs?” I drooled, sending little slivers of spit on the ground.

“Nothing of the sort.”

“Oh.”

“Aren't you happy now?”

“But I felt them, Derek. I saw them. They hurt me.”

“Your zombies did no such thing. In fact, who says they were zombies? They might have been trick or treaters playing catch me if you can. Whatever you saw wasn’t real, Stiles, I promise.”

“Oh.” I felt embarrassed.

“We still need to get you to a hospital. Let me try that door one more time.”

His feet made their way to the top of the stairs. He started groping the door, trying to manhandle it. And then he held her breath in frustration. “Nothing.”

“Don't worry about it. We'll be fine.,” I muttered.

“No, we won't be. Not until we know what is crawling in your blood right now. You are bitten and it could be bad. Let me see if I can - Hang on.”

Suddenly I heard his anguished shout.

“Derek!” I crawled up and tried to rush towards him, only to find him grabbing something and pushing it. And the door opened, followed by the sight of the midnight full moon that conveniently shone on the world and its Halloween-lovers.

“What the hell -?” I asked.

This time Derek was the embarrassed one.

“The handle was on the other side of the door, which is why I couldn’t open the door earlier.”

Derek trotted back down the stairs and helped me up. We moved outside, in the cold fresh outdoor air.

“I'm alive!” I yelled.

He laughed.

We stopped suddenly, because before us stood a pack of zombies. Or is that called a nest? They didn't move. Suddenly, I noticed the make-up job on them. Oh great. Oh hell. I leaned heavily into Derek as we stared at the nest that I had chased like a freak only a few hours before. I couldn't blame it on drugs or booze either.

“Are you alright?”

A small girlish voice came out of the group and Derek's flashlight shone on the face of a young girl, all wrapped up and made up like a genuine zombie. Michael Jackson, eat your heart out.

“Yeah, we are,” Derek spoke coolly. “And who might you be?”

“Katie Mitchell, sir. I live down the road. We were - you know – just fooling around. We didn't mean any harm. I called my dad, since we couldn't get the grave to open from the outside. There was a handle stuck or something. You aren't hurt or anything, are you? We were very scared. Thought you were werewolves or something. Real ones, I mean. You looked a bit like them, with your red eyes and all.”

“We are FBI-agents,” I quipped dryly, hitting Derek in the ribs.

“Oh. Oh well, we thought -”

Derek stared at me and I stared at him and suddenly I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I laughed and laughed until I couldn't laugh anymore. He held me tight and his first giggle became a spontaneous combustion of laughter. Oh god, I have never laughed this much in my entire adult life.

“We still have to get you to hospital,” Derek finally hiccupped, as the fathers of several of the children standing before us, rushed towards us to help us. They stared at us as if we were madmen.

“Bite me,” I retorted. “I'm going home.”

“Up yours, Stiles. I run the shots here.”

Derek still held onto me as we limped our way out of the cemetery, while the strong wind pulled at our clothes and the zombie-nest-inhabitants followed at a short distance, knowing they would get hell in the morning from their respective human parents.

You can bite me alright, Derek. I wouldn't even mind!

End

 


End file.
